The field of the invention relates to gas-liquid separation systems such as systems for separating hydrocarbon mist from exhaust. The systems typically are low-restriction type systems exhibiting a relatively low pressure gradient from upstream to downstream in the system. The systems may include systems for removing oil-mist from an air stream.
Gas-liquid separation systems including low-restriction type oil-mist separation systems are known in the art. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,828,865; 7,810,477; 7,699,029; 7,655,140; 7,655,073; 7,648,543; 7,614,390; 7,238,216; 7,235,177; 6,139,595; 5,669,366; and 5,469,239; and U.S. Published Application Nos. 20100101425; 201000024366; 20090308249; 20090193770; 20090100811; 20080264018; and 20070062887, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties).